


they're in love. fuck the war.

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demigods, Multi, Percy Jackson AU, i tried so hard not to make any of them siblings or whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Greek monster tried to kill Stiles so now he's going to some camp for "people like him". </p><p>He's really confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they're in love. fuck the war.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this will be a oneshot or a full-blown fic yet. But let me know, yeah?

Beacon Hills High School had gotten weirder.

Was that even possible?

Stiles Stilinski had literally no friends. He hung out with Danny sometimes, but Danny was besties with Jackson and Jackson hated Stiles. But it was okay. People were always putting Stiles last. He was used to it.

The Sheriff knows about how he's being treated, and he's threatened the principal and all that. But Stiles is just a fifteen year old with ADHD and dyslexia.

Sometimes, Stiles thinks his dad knows a lot more than that.

He'd just been sitting at his lunch table by himself, twiddling his thumbs. Kids had tried to sit with him before, and he had been happy, but they got sick of always having to be nice and went back to where they used to be. It stung a little, but he was used to it. He always had been.

He was nibbling upon a packed lunch he'd thrown together before he got to school consisting of some crackers, a cookie and a juice box. He felt like he was five, but at the moment, it was all he had time to prepare in the morning.

He flinched at a tap on his shoulder, and he whirled around to see Miss Blake, his English teacher. She had a glint in her eye that Stiles didn't like. Not one bit. "Mr. Stilinski, may I please talk to you for a minute? It'll only take a second so you can leave your lunch here." With a quick nod, he shoved a cookie into his mouth, and followed her into her English room. He bounced in with a smile on his face, but it faded just a little when she saw that she locked the door behind him. He immediately froze, thinking _was this actually serious?_ He swallowed the last tiny bits of his cookie and stared at his teacher questioningly.

Then she did something shocking.

She _used his full name._

He was glad he didn't have any cookie bits left in his mouth because if he did he probably would have spit them out all over her. But she didn't seem to care.

"I've been watching you, Stilinski. I know what you are." He must have made a really idiotic expression, because she let out a laugh. It sounded more like a cackle, though. "I'm surprised no one's told you yet, you being fifteen and a sophomore in high school. I guess you're so oblivious it was never a problem. But there is a satyr here who's been watching you. I think he's planning to take you away any day now, since he knows who I am. It was just never a problem, was it? I just have to kill you."

Then something unbelievably weird happened.

The first thing the sophomore noticed was she was now draped in something that looked almost like a blanket, but he'd never seen a blanket made in that material before. It looked like snakeskin. Snapping his head up, her hair was now a reddish color and her face was different two. It was rounder and her nose was pointier. This wasn't Jennifer Blake at all.

"Miss, what-"

"I am not your _mistress!_ " She shrieked, and Stiles didn't even have the time to tell her she'd completely heard him wrong. "I will never be anybody's mistress again! Not yours or Zeus's or anyone!"

Was he hearing her correctly?

He then noticed she hadn't closed her eyes once.

This seemed like something he'd heard before.

Everything was turning into a blur.

She was baring her teeth at him.

Were those fangs?

She took a step closer.

He took a step backwards.

The door opened and two bodies jumbled in.

Why the fuck did Danny have legs like those?

She started shouting at Danny, screaming something about eating and gods and eyes. She was loopy, wasn't she?

Jackson was there, trying to pull Stiles away, and he didn't have the energy to resist. So he let Whittemore pull him out and then, instead of maybe shoving him into the wall or leaving him in the hall, he dragged him out and then into his Porsche.

Everything was starting to feel a little less like a headache, though he still had no idea what had happened in there. All of a sudden Jackson was driving away, and Stiles started to panic. "Danny, what about Danny?"

"Danny's fine." Jackson snapped. "We talked about this. I have to get out out of here and to camp, and then I'll go get Danny."

"Camp?"

"You should have gone years ago." He replied, as if it was an acceptable answer.

"What about my dad?"

There was silence.

"Tell him when you get there. I'll get Scott to show you how to use an Iris-message."

The sophomore gave up, so he slumped into the seat and buried his head in his hands. He could still feel Jackson's gaze linger on him for a second, and the guy let out a sharp intake of breath. "It'll be okay, Stilinski... You'll get used to it. I think Chiron should be the one to tell you all about what's happening to you though." The word choice made Stiles laugh. It almost sounded like he was going through puberty again.

The rest of the ride was a very uncomfortable silence, and they both kept looking back.

They parked on the top of a mountain that Stiles had never been to before. Jackson grabbed his arm and yanked him until he was dragged to a clearing. Looking around, it was the light of the day, probably about an hour past noon.

Jackson stood on the top of a rock and whistled. For a second, Stiles thought he was just as loopy as Jennifer and thought about booking it.

But then he heard what must be the sound of a horse. He turned around, looking for the horse. After not being able to see one, he twisted back to face Jackson, and his eyes widened when he saw his long-time frenemy petting one right in front of his eyes.

But this one was different.

This one had _wings._ The wings were longer than it's entire body, and as black as night. 

Woah.

Stiles hesitantly edged closer to the creature, which hadn't seemed to acknowledge him yet. Jackson looked at him cautiously, causing the creature to turn towards him too. The creature didn't seem surprised, and it trotted close to Stiles, stopping right in front of him. It was lightly stamping it's feet, and Stiles had never seen a horse up close and personal or not, so was that even a good sign? Not that this was a horse. This was a fucking pegasus.

Then it happened. 

The horse nibbled him.

Jackson laughed and Stiles grinned. It didn't hurt, and the sophomore thinks it has something to do with the horse liking him.

"Get on his back, Stilinski." The boy opposite from him requested. Stiles' eyes lit up. 

"Serious?"

"Dead serious."

Stiles gently started to pull himself up onto the horse, trying not to harm it. Jackson heaved himself up (much less careful than Stiles was, might he add) and Jackson didn't even seem to hold on. But Stiles had a firm grip on the base of the animal's neck.

And then, they were off.

It felt phenomenal. The wind in his hair, the sun at his back, it was amazing. They got to the point where they were so high up that no one could see them, but Stiles wasn't even that scared anymore. He'd gotten over the weirdness of the situation after he realized how freaking awesome it was.

He was flying, and at that moment, that was all that mattered.

He lost himself in the moment.


End file.
